


Sunday Morning

by ForcedSimile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Levi wanted was one quiet morning alone with his tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Levi couldn't remember the last time he had actually gotten to eat breakfast alone. He didn't feel the need to explain to anyone why this was his preference. If anything he felt it should be obvious. In the military there wasn't always a choice. On weekdays they all had to eat breakfast together. On weekends it was a bit lax, but so many people were awake out of habit, there was rarely a truly peaceful morning.

It was a fluke that no one was awake this particular Sunday morning. Levi finally got to enact his long neglected ritual. He took out a box from under his bed and opened it. Inside was a carefully packed, perfectly white tea set with gold scalloped edges. He sighed as he ran a finger over the cool porcelain. He closed the box and went to the kitchen. He boiled the water and carefully measured the tea. He poured the water over the tea leaves and left it to brew and took out a cup and saucer.

Levi brought his teacup and teapot out to the dining area. He sat down and put the box with the other teacups next to him on the bench. He poured the tea into his cup and savored the smell as he waited for it to cool. He closed his eyes and prepared to wait in silence. The door was thrown open and a pair of quick, heavy steps disturbed his peace. He knew exactly who it was before he even opened his eyes.

“Hange,” he said. She sat next to him and didn't say a word for a while. “Is there something you want?”

“Just don't open your eyes,” she said.

“Wasn't going to.”

She giggled and he waited for whatever social experiment she was planning. He felt her slide a pair of glasses onto his face. She giggled and he opened his eyes and glared at her. Her eyesight wasn't abjectly terrible, but it was still weird. Her laughter only got louder.

“Those actually look good on you!” she said.

“Then why are you laughing, Shitty Glasses?” he asked.

She shook her head as she tried to stifle her grin. “I'm not Shitty Glasses now, that's you.”

He snorted and opened up his box. He placed another cup and saucer on the table.

“Want some?” he asked.

“That would be nice,” she said.

 


End file.
